wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warlock lore
Short History & Introduction During the First and Second wars, the formerly shamanistic orcs were transformed into a warlike juggernaut of destruction by their demon-influenced shaman leader Ner'zhul and later, the orcish warlock Gul'dan - Master of the Inner Circle of the Shadow Council and Destroyer of Dreams. The Horde soon added warlocks in various forms to their armies, and orcish and ogre warlocks came to be feared within the ranks of the Alliance. Human Warlocks were Mages from the Kirin Tor that delved too deeply into the roots of demonic power and were removed from the organization. Consumed by a lust for dark knowledge, they tapped into chaotic magic from beyond the world. The Burning Legion fed them their powers, allowing them to channel destructive energies and call upon the powerful emissaries of their demon masters. Many of the human warlocks pledged their lives and services to the Lich King just prior to the invasion of his undead Scourge. In the Lich King's service many of these warlocks became skilled necromancers. In addition, the Lich King granted many of his undead servants limited warlock abilities as well. When the portal to the Twisting Nether was finally opened and the demons began pouring through, it seemed that the heyday of the warlocks was at hand. However, many of the human warlocks after the third war are former mages, fresh from the destruction of the Violet Citadel, who seek revenge, embracing the path of the warlock in order to turn the fel energies of the legion against its self. However, against impossible odds, the orcs, humans and night elves defeated the Legion at Mount Hyjal in distant Kalimdor. A short time following this battle, a night elf named Illidan cast a mighty spell intended to melt the polar icecap of Northrend. The spell was interrupted, but the Frozen Throne of the Lich King was significantly damaged. The Lich King gradually lost control over a good portion of his servants. These Forsaken, as they began to call themselves, found that, while still undead, they had had their spirits returned to their bodies regaining their free will. Consequently, many of the Forsaken embraced their demonic tendencies and became warlocks. Forsaken society is perhaps the only one in which the warlocks are accepted as legitimate magic users. Gnomes are also known as proficient warlocks, and they appear to have a more accepted role within their respective society than, for example, orcs or humans, but demonic magic has been outlawed in Ironforge, causing many Gnomish warlocks to train in Stormwind. In most societies, the warlocks now live on the fringe of civilization, tolerated but not trusted. Conventional spellcasters often see warlock magic as a vain attempt at gaining power. Although many that consort with demons fall to darkness, the Warlock class manages to bend demonic forces to its will without succumbing to complete corruption. These spellcasters can summon demons to serve them, and they also cast many painful spells that slowly eat at the life of enemies. Warlocks are usually physically weak compared to more physical classes, but they compensate for this deficiency with their potent array of spells and their demonic minions. Compared to other spellcasters, Warlocks are among the strongest, and often depend on the sacrifice of their own blood to fuel their mental powers. Warlock - From the Old English wærloga; "oath-breaker" or "deceiver". The original warlocks are the Eredar Warlocks and their lesser brothers, the Diabolists and the Sorcerers. The first Orc warlocks were the apprentices of the elder shaman Ner'zhul as Kil'jaeden's pawn, but were ultimately loyal to shamanism and to the elder shaman himself. The second generation, created and led by Gul'dan, were more successful, and succedded in turning the orcs against the Draenei, and poisoning the orcish race by tricking the chieftains into drinking the Blood of Mannoroth. In order to police the clans, the Warlocks formed the Shadow Council. Only six of the 25 major clans resisted (the Frostwolves, the Shadowmoon, the Thunderlords, the Laughing Skull, the Bonechewers and the Shattered Hand). Despite the Council, civil war wiped out all but 11. thumb|Orc Warlock Gul'dan was later contacted by Medivh, and the two worked together to bring the Horde into Azeroth (Sargeras was aware that Kil'Jaeden had enslaved the orcs and it was easier to bring the orcs than the Legion). Gul'dan led 7 of the remaining clans of orcs (Stormreaver, Twilight's Hammer, Bleeding Hollow, Black Tooth Grin, Dragonmaw, Burning Blade, Frostwolf) through the Dark Portal along with several refugees who later formed the Blackrock clan. The Warlocks continued as normal until Doomhammer seized power, when he had them exterminated. (Apparently, the warlocks of Stormreaver and Twilight's Hammer survived.) Gul'dan led the last of them to the Tomb of Sargeras, where he perished. The last of Stormreaver's warlocks roam the Broken Isles and the Barrens. The last true warlock was Nekros, jailor of Alexstrasza. Without him, lethargy seeped into the orcs until the rise of Thrall. New generations of warlocks have risen to make their mark upon the World of Warcraft such as the Kil'Sorrow cult. For much more detailed information see: Gul'dan and Shadow Council. For information on the original Warlocks, see Eredar. Uncorrupted Warlock Hidden Warlock Notable Warlocks *Gul'dan *Drak'Thul *Kil'jaeden *Archimonde See also: Warlock Clan Category:Lore Category:Warlocks Category:Orcs